Una noche
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Cuando una tranquila noche de verano podría convertirse en la ultima de tu vida...


Una noche 

Cuando una tranquila noche de verano podría convertirse en la ultima de tu vida...

Murdocx2D

Angost/romance

Era verano en Essex, con una suave brisa refrescante que soplaba en una alta colina, en donde se asentaba los estudios Kong, hogar de la banda Gorillaz.

Una gran silencio reinaba en el gran edificio, ya era media noche y los dos integrantes de la banda se hallaban en sus respectivas camas.

La princesa asiática de nombre Noodle, después de salir de la escuela les aviso al resto que se quedaría a dormir esta noche en la casa de su amiga Sally, la que había organizado una fiesta de pijama con otras niñas.

Russel también tuvo que salir, cosa de familia dijo, pero que volvería mañana a la mañana y el seria quien iría a buscar a la pequeña guitarrista.

Así que 2D y Murdoc fueron los que se quedaron solos. No hicieron la gran cosa, cenaron lo que hubiera en la heladera, vieron una película y jugaron videojuegos hasta que Murdoc tiro el mando, como de costumbre.

-Estúpido imbecil.- dijo y se marcho a su Winnebago.

2D suspiro resignado y apago la consola.

Murdoc, ya dentro del Winni, se quito su camisa gris y se tiro a la cama, preguntándose como era posible que pudiera soportar al peliazul. Siempre sonriendo, siempre riéndose, por Satán era un completo bobo. Además no había nada que pudiera hacer bien, excepto cantar, tocar el órgano y jugar a Residet Evil. Y también sus estúpidos comentarios fuera de lugar, era tan irritante...lo odiaba, odiaba todo del él... si eso era...

Lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer en el sueño.

ººººº

Eran las 01:22 am cuando Murdoc despertó sobresaltado por un fuerte ruido proveniente de afuera. Se asomo receloso por la puerta pero no vio nada, aun con sospecha salió a asegurarse que todo estaba bien, no sin antes cargar su pistola.

Camino los pocos metros que lo separaban del cuarto de 2D, iba a preguntarle si escucho algo pero la puerta estaba entornada y adentro no había nadie. Gruño y fue al interior del estudio.

Adentro todo era muy oscuro, Murdoc sintió esa sensación que siente toda persona que se enfrenta a lo desconocido, instalándose en la boca del estomago, pero lo ignoro, el no era ningún cobarde.

Despacio avanzo por el ahora lúgubre pasillo. Escucho el batir de alas de un murciélago, pasando como una sombra frente a la ventana. Afuera se recortaban la silueta de los lejanos árboles sin hojas extendiendo sus garras al cielo. Mas cerca se notaban las formas las pequeñas pero inequívocas lapidas y tumbas del cementerio, todo muy quieto... demasiado quieto en realidad, y eso era extra...

De pronto una puerta se abre frente a él. Retrocedió unos pasos y levanta el arma. Tenia el dedo en el gatillo pero alguien hablo.

-Espera Muds! Soy yo!

Murdoc contemplo mas detenidamente, distinguió el brillo blanco de los ojos de 2D, solo visibles en la completa oscuridad.- Oh estúpido! No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Perdona que te aya asustado...- dijo entrando a la suave luz que la luna llena emita.

-No me asustaste, solo no esperaba que estuvieras despierto.- mintió el satanista.

-Lo siento de todas formas.- dijo con sonrisa afectada, tenia puesto su pijama celeste, al que les quedaban las mangas cortas.

-Hn... oye no escuchaste algo hace poco?- pregunto serio.

-Pues hace un momento estaba en el baño, podría haber sido el ruido de la cadena.

-No, este era algo mas parecido a un golpe.

-No lo se.

-Mejor inspeccionemos.- y los dos se internaron en las tinieblas.

ººººº

Eran las 02:15, revisaron un par de cuartos y tenían pensado explorar el segundo piso. Enfrente de la puerta tocaron el botón pero nada sucedió.

-Pero que demonios?.-pregunto 2D

-Maldita porquería.- Murdoc golpeo el tablero pero seguía sin pasar nada, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera emita luz. Bruscamente se volteo y busco el interruptor de la luz, lo oprimió varias veces sin que nada sucediera, solo la misma oscuridad.

-Que sucede?- había miedo en el tono de voz de 2D.

-No tenemos electricidad.

-Pero por que?

-Y como quieres que yo lo sepa inbecil.

Murdoc empezó a caminar a paso apresurado, esto no le gustaba nada, 2D lo seguía de cerca en silencio no queriendo molestarlo. En la sala cerraron todas las puertas y aseguraron las ventanas. Murdoc, un poco mas tranquilo se dirigió al cantante.

-Mira, ahora voy a revisar la caja de fusible. Tu no vayas a salir de aquí.

-Pero Murdoc, que es lo que esta pasando?

-... – no quería responder la pregunta y asustar mas al chico, si siquiera él estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedía. Ya se iba a marchar.

-Espera! No quiero estar solo!- grito 2D aterrado y se agarro de su brazo.

-Déjame! No seas miedoso!- y lo empujo al suelo.- Estoy arto de tener que protegerte y salvarte! Maldito estúpido! Se un hombre!

2D solo miro al suelo con los ojos húmedos y no se levanto. Antes de que Murdoc cerrara la puerta susurro bajito.-Ten cuidado...

Eso hizo que Murdoc sintiera algo de culpa, pero era la única forma de hacer que se quedara allí, y no exponerlo mas al peligro. Avanzo por los pasillos, con el dedo en el gatillo, el silencio lo incomodaba, había algo, lo sentía...

Cuando por fin llego a la caja, vio sorprendido que todos los cables parecían haber sido mordidos. Los miro mas de cerca pero de reojo noto un bulto al costado que se movía despacio, trabajosamente. Y se movía en su dirección.

Murdoc ya lo tenia a unos centímetros de distancia, y se iba a alejar cuando un grito sonó por todo el edificio.

-2D!-grito preocupado.

ººººº

Eran las 03:05, y Murdoc corría cojeando. Se escondió en un armario y se puso a pensar.

Poco después de escuchar el grito sintió un dolor en su pierna, el bulto en realidad era un zombi que lo estaba mordiendo, se lo quito de una fuerte patada, la herida no era grave pero si muy molesta.

Salió del cuarto pero se encontró con un grupo de cuatro zombis, por suerte estos apenas si podían caminar así que pudo escapar de ellos.

Aparentemente los monstruos empezaban a organizarse en grupos, ya que nunca había uno solo. Murdoc tubo que usar su arma unas cuantas veces, tratando de racionar lo que pudiera. Las cosas estaban por todos lados.

El grito no se volvió a repetir y no había rastros del peliazul, y si los zombis ya lo habían... no eso no podía ser. 2D no era tan estúpido para quedarse quieto en una ocasión así. Demonios tenia que encontrarlo y salir del estudio como fuera.

Después de descansar un poco, volvió a aventurarse a salir. Otra vez silencio, de alguna forma estos zombis eran mucho mas listos y aprendieron a esperar, tendiendo emboscadas.

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, el frió sudar bajando por su espalda, la agitada respiración... no estaba asustado para nada, era solo la corrida de hace unos momentos. Y en donde se encontraría 2D? Probablemente escondido y asustado. Todavía recordaba su rostro la ultima vez que lo vio, triste con lagrimas en su ojos, herido, y aun preocupándose por él, la persona que había abusado de el por años.

Acaso merecía que lo tratara así? Que culpa tenia de ser retardado? El con su espíritu alegre podía animar a cualquiera con su sonrisa, pero en momentos de soledad se veía melancólico. Seria por él que 2D se deprimía? Por ni siquiera darle un pequeño gracias cuando acompañaba a Murdoc cuando se sentía solo?...

"El sabe que no soy una buena persona" se dijo, pero también sabia que eso era mentira, solo una excusa. Por eso, en todos esos años, trato de hacer que lo odiara y que dejara de ser tan bueno con él, por que en el fondo temía que un día... un día...

No pudo terminar porque dos zombis se le tiraron encima, rasgándole la piel, a uno lo golpeo pero al otro le atravesó el cráneo con una bala, la sangre negra salpico por toda la pared y suelo, restos de los podridos sesos cayeron junto con el cuerpo.

Con esfuerzo se levanto, la pierna le daba dolorosas puntadas. Trato de seguir adelante pero un tirón de tobillo hizo que cayera, se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared. Se sintió mareado, vio al zombi, que seria de una época antigua, tenia una espada en la mano. Vio como la dirigía hacia él, dando el golpe final.

Perdió la conciencia.

ººººº

Eran las 03:39, y el silencio solo era interrumpido por pasos que se escuchaban, pasos que pertenecían a los zombis que invadieron completamente el estudio.

Murdoc parpadeo desorientado, no sabia donde estaba. Despacio recordó lo ultimo que sabia, un zombi estaba a punto de atravesarlo con una espada... y después nada.

Miro a su alrededor, supuso que estaba en uno de los tantos cuartos con los que contaban. Estaba en el suelo con una manta doblada haciendo de almohada. Apenas se podía ver gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana medio abierta.

Pero como había llegado hasta allí? Lentamente se incorporo, ahora los rasguños en la espalda le molestaban, pero noto que estaban parcialmente vendados para evitar la perdida de sangre, igual su pierna.

Percibo algo en la oscuridad, cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la pálida luz vio que era 2D apoyado contra la pared de brazos cruzados en el estomago.

Parecía que dormía porque no se movió cuando Murdoc lo llamo suavemente. Quizás estaba cansado.

Se arrastro a la puerta y espió por la ranura de la puerta. Afuera los zombis circulaban, sin tratar de ocultarse. Suspiro fastidiado, y volvió a sentarse. Saco el revólver y lo reviso. Apenas tenia cinco balas, no era mucho.

Sabia que no le quedaba nada mas que esperar a que se hiciera de día para poder salir. Miro a 2D y una ternura por el chico lo invadió. Si no hubiera sido por él ahora no estaría vivo.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero no le quito la vista de encima. Apreciando cada detalle, como su pelo caía sobre su rostro angelical, y su cuerpo acurrucado en la pared.

2D despertó, abriendo lentamente los ojos, pareciendo cansado, débil. Cuando vio a Murdoc sonrió.-Oh... ya despertaste Muds...

-Hace mucho...

-Tus heridas...

-Están bien, no es grave.

-Me alegro... mucho...- sonrió afectivamente.

Murdoc quedo fascinado, le gustaba que sonriera así y especialmente cuando era solo para el. Volteo a otro lado esperando que no notara su nerviosismo.-Y a ti como te fue face-ache?

-Los zombis me sorprendieron... tiraron la puerta abajo... pero estoy bien en serio...

-Hn, como sea tenemos que esperar a que amanezca para poder ir al hospital.

-De acuerdo.- y apretó mas sus brazos a su estomago.

ººººº

Eran las 04:25, Murdoc y 2D seguían encerrados en el cuarto. Hablaron de lo primero que se les venia a la mente para matar el tiempo.

Pero Murdoc noto que 2D hablaba de forma muy pausada, como si le costara hacerlo. Se puso serio.-2D estas seguro que estas bien?

-Si... no me pasa... nada...- miro para otro lado, Murdoc se dio cuenta que mentía... y era su imaginación o 2D estaba poniéndose pálido. Se puso de pie y cojeado fue a su lugar.

-Murdoc... que haces...?- desesperándose retrocedió, de pronto gimió y se sostuvo mas fuerte su abdomen.

-Pero que...?- Murdoc se arrodillo a su lado, y solo así vio la gran mancha negra que 2D trataba de esconder. Por la oscuridad la había confundido con una sombra.

Apartando sus manos descubrió la profunda herida en su panza de la que brotaba abundante sangre. Esto no era nada bueno.

-Por que no me dijiste!- le grito.

-Yo creí... pensé que... podría aguantar... hasta el día...- contesto el peliazul con miedo.

-Eres estúpido! Como ibas a poder! Esto no es cualquier cosa!

-Estas enojado... conmigo?... – dijo en voz baja y temblando.

-Yo...! Eres un cretino! Tendrías que haberme dicho!... – Murdoc cerro fuertemente los puños.

-No quería... molestarte...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, 2D solo miro al piso. Murdoc suspiro tratando de calmarse. Cuando el enfado hubo amainado un poco pregunto.-Y... como paso?

2D se mantuvo callado unos minutos. Luego hablo despacio, le dolía respirar, le dolía hablar, como si en esos momentos le estuvieran quemando las entrañas.- Yo... no podía... ese zombi... te iba a matar... tenia que... que hacer algo... evitar que... esa espada... te lastimara...

Murdoc entendió, para evitarlo 2D se puso en medio, la espada debió de atravesarle el estomago. Y aun así tuvo la fuerza para llevarlos a los dos hasta el cuarto. Sintió culpa por haberle gritado.

Fue a buscar la manta.- Para evitar que pierdas mas sangre.- dijo mientras envolvía su abdomen con ella. 2D no pudo evitar que pequeños lamentos salieran de su boca, pero soporto el dolor.

-Todo estará bien.- dijo el pelinegro quedándose a su lado.

ººººº

Eran las 05:09. La situación se agravaba cada vez mas.

La manta no funcionaba, 2D seguía desangrándose y Murdoc se desesperaba cada vez mas. Sabia que Russel y Noodle no volverían hasta por lo menos pasadas las ocho.

2D rió, y junto con la palidez cadavérica en su rostro, le dio a la risa un matiz macabro. Murdoc pensó por un segundo de que quizás ya había perdido la cordura.

-... me voy a morir verdad?... si voy a morir... y es tan gracioso...

La sonrisa continuo a pesar de las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. Se las limpio avergonzado de su debilidad.- Y pensar que... esta parecía una noche... como cualquiera... que manera de terminar... verdad Muds?

-2D... – dijo Murdoc tristemente sin saber que decir.

-Al menos... estoy feliz... sabiendo que te... devolví el favor... antes de irme... y ahora ya... no tengo miedo...

Volvió a sonreír cálidamente para Murdoc.

Y era a esto a lo que tanto temía, por que 2D se había convertido en algo tan importante para Murdoc, que el pensar que ya nunca mas lo volvería a ver le hacia sentir frió y vació por dentro. No quería, no quería perderlo, la única persona que lo quería y aceptaba tal como era. Jamás había sido bueno en ese asunto de los sentimientos, pero sabia que si lo abandonaba ahora nunca se lo perdonaría.

Sin importarle su orgullo, abrazo al cantante, su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse frió.- Escúchame 2D, no vas a morir entiendes, yo no lo permitiré. Encontrare una forma... pero tienes que aguantar...

Lo miro a los ojos, débilmente abiertos.- No me dejes por favor... te necesito...

-Murdoc...- dijo asombrado 2D, acaso Murdoc también...

-Yo te amo...

En ese momento se sintió la persona mas feliz del mundo.-Yo también... te amo...

Se dieron un tierno beso en los labios. Momento que ambos habían esperando hace tanto pero no en una situación así. 2D apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del satanista, estaba tan cansado. Murdoc acaricio su cabello.

Si hubiera alguna forma de salir, maldición, Murdoc pensaba, si tan solo pudieran llegar al Geep... cierto el Geep!. Había dejado las llaves puestas, y si...?

Despacio dejo a 2D descansar en el suelo, cojeo hasta la puerta. Ningún zombi a la vista, quizás la mayoría salió afuera, pero seguro de que aun habían unos cuantos esperando. Miro su arma, no tenia otra salida, arriesgar el todo por el todo.

Levanto al cantante poniéndose un brazo al hombro, difícilmente ambos se mantuvieron de pie.-Escúchame 2D, se que estas cansado pero necesito que me ayudes a caminar. Estamos cerca del carpark y ya no quedan muchos zombis. Talvez podamos llegar al Geep.

-Confió en ti...

-Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro. Abrieron la puerta y salieron.

ººººº

Eran las 09:29. Un afro-americano y una niña japonesa habían llegado a su hogar.

-Solo espero que esos dos no se hayan peleado **esta vez.**- dijo Russel recordando ocasiones anteriores en que los habían dejado solos.

-No te preocupes, creo que Murdoc-san y 2D-san están bien.- dijo Noodle bostezando, no esperaba que la fueran a buscar tan temprano.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen la esperanza siempre muere al ultimo.- dijo mientras entraban. Como ambos estaban soñolientos no vieron que todo estaba mas desordenado de lo habitual. Ni tampoco que la reja del cementerio había sido derribada.

Caminaron a la cocina, pero al abrir la puerta el cuerpo de un zombi cayo muerto al suelo. Ambos despertaron completamente.-Oh dios mío- exclamo Russel.

-Y aquí hay mas.- Noodle dijo dentro de la cocina, había tres cuerpos mas, uno sobre la mesa y los otros dos en el piso. La guitarrista dejo su mochila en una silla.-Crees que Murdoc-san y 2D-san estarán bien?- dijo preocupada.

-Eso espero. Vamos.- tenían la intención de revisar cada cuarto pero Noodle se detuvo al notar un rastro de sangre, los zombis casi no la tienen y es de color negro, este en particular todavía seguía teniendo color rojo.

-Esto no es de zombi- sentencio la pequeña. Russel siguió el rastro hasta el cuarto, solo encontró un enorme charco casi seco.- No hay nadie aquí- dijo tranquilizando un poco a la niña.

Siguieron el rastro por la otra dirección, entraron en el carpark. Otros dos cuerpos en el suelo, se notaba que les habían disparado y el Geep no estaba. El rastro terminaba justo ahí en donde solía estar.

-Tal vez están en el hospital- Russel se subió a uno de los tantos autos que poseían. Acelerando, condujo rápidamente al hospital mas cercano.

Cuando llegaron, Russel apenas estaciona cuando Noodle salto del auto y corrió al edificio. Estaba muy preocupada por sus amigos. Entro atropelladamente y fue al mostrador.

-En donde están!- grito a la enfermera.

-Que...?- la mujer no entendía a lo que se refería la pequeña.

Sin esperar mas, Noodle siguió adelante, ignorando las advertencias de la enfermera. Recorrió cada cuarto y rincón hasta dejar patas arriba el hospital.

Después de un rato se canso de correr, así que camino y abrió la puerta de un cuarto cercano. Y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento.

La brillante luz del amanecer entraba por la ventana. Noodle encontró a Murdoc y 2D en la misma cama durmiendo. Aunque habían dos camas parece que no querían estar separados. Sus heridas estaban curadas y vendadas. 2D tenia una de esas bolsas de sangre conectada al brazo.

Murdoc tenia entre sus brazos al peliazul y este apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Ambos se veían tranquilos y felices. Noodle sabia que sus amigos estaban mas que bien, y que todo seria mejor de ahora en adelante.

-Noodle estas aquí?- Russel entro en el cuarto.-Y como están esos...?- y vio toda la escena con ojos abiertos como platos.

-Oh...- solo pudo decir.

-No es lindo Russel-san?- dijo alegre la princesa asiática.

-No es que tenga algo en contra, pero la verdad nunca me lo espere.- dijo el baterista rascándose la nuca.

-Mejor dejémoslos dormir un rato mas.- tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cierto. Dejemos a la linda pareja en paz.

Se retiraron a desayunar algo de la cafetería. Ambos ingleses en la cama sonrieron aun mas y se acomodaron mejor para seguir durmiendo juntos.

Era un buen día para descansar.

FIN 


End file.
